


Some Time Together

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: My turn to write a Going Undercover As A Couple Brings The Boys Together story.....For some crazy reason, it’s dialogue only......





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for “they get together by going undercover as a couple” fic, across all fandoms. There’s just something so playful about it.
> 
> I’d started this back in the fall, and to be honest, I’d completely forgotten about it until yesterday when something out of the blue reminded me of it, and I thought I’d dust it off.... To my delight, I didn’t hate it, so I decided to finish it up quick and post it just for kicks.
> 
> One more little note.... Any time I write dialogue only, I can’t help but think of JeffreyAlan’s ["The First Time"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3463604), which will always be my favorite Steve and Danny story. For... well, for more than a few reasons.
> 
> (Note: Not the same timeline as my story “Some Time Alone.”)

“Seriously. Please tell me whose idea this was.”

“You know whose, Danny, you were in the meeting. Chin’s lead was very solid.”

“Okay, you idiot, if this is going to work, you have got to stop calling me Danny.”

“Yes, dear. But maybe you should stop calling me an idiot and talking to me like you hate me.”

“No, actually, I think that’s totally appropriate.”

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yep. Totally.”

“So, this is how you would talk to me if we were actually married?”

“Um. Well, first of all, I would point out, darling, that you have never actually _been_ married, so yes. Actually, this is pretty much how it goes.”

“Danny, that’s awful.”

“What did I say about calling me that?”

“To not to.”

“That’s not even—yes, right, so why are you still?”

“Sorry.”

“This is _so_ not going to go well.”

“It’ll be fine. Just... well, be you, I guess.”

“Oh, really.”

“Um... yes?”

“So, me just being me is going to convince these people that we are married?”

“Danny. Have you heard anything anyone has said about us for the past six years?”

“You are a jerk and I hate you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“That is so not even—oh, forget it. Can you please pour me a drink from that?”

“I was just testing it to make sure....”

“Oh my god, are you my Beefeater now?”

“Very funny. I have training, you know.”

“....Of course you do.”

“At any rate, it’s all fine. What would you like?”

“If we’re married, you should know that.”

“I do, actually.”

“So why’d you ask?”

“Thought you might want a different drink for your character.”

“Wa—? But you said I’m supposed to—and I quote—just be myself.”

“Well.... A little... _embellishment_ might be kind of fun.”

“Oh-ho, embellishment, eh?”

“Just tell me what you want to drink, Danny, please, for the love of all that is holy.”

“Alright then, vodka tonic, please, _darling_.”

“Is that to be your drink now?”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

“With a twist?”

“Ha! Yeah, with a twist, why the fuck not.”

“Language, dear, please.”

“Oh, do not get started with me.”

“Now.... What should my drink be?”

“Rye and soda.”

“You didn’t think very hard about that.”

“No need.”

“Alright then. Rye and soda it is.”

“No garnish?”

“Not that kind of guy.”

“Oh, I _see_.”

“Danny... you should probably come sit next to me.”

“I haven’t had enough to drink yet.”

“Oh, for crying out loud. You need to drink before you can sit next to me?”

“Babe, if we’re doing this, then yeah.”

“Huh. I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It’s not supposed to _mean_ anything. You just are not typically averse to sitting close to me and letting me put an arm around you.”

“Well, that’s different.”

“How?”

“That’s just _us_.”

“So’s this.”

“No, it’s not. This is _us_ , playing a _couple_ , for frick’s sake.”

“Danny—sorry— _dear_ , for all intents and purposes, we _are_ a couple half the time.”

“Yeah, but.”

“Oh, that’s eloquent.”

“Steven, so help me—”

“What, Danny? Huh? Just. Come sit here and let me put an arm around you. It won’t kill you. I promise.”

“Oh, for crying—there. How’s that? Better?”

“Much.”

“Oh my god, could you smirk a little less please? You’re not supposed to be happy you caught me. You’re supposed to have already _got_ me.”

“I kind of think I do.”

“Oh my god, if we make it out of here alive I am going to shoot Chin.”

“Do you think it would be possible for you to shut the heck up for just five minutes? It’s been kind of a stressful day and I’d like to just relax and enjoy my drink.”

“With your arm around me. Hey! What are you doing?”

“I’m rubbing your shoulder. You seemed tense. Thought it might help.”

“I will tell you what would help—”

“Shhhh.”

“Um.”

“No, really, Danny, shhh.”

“Okay, yeah, that is kinda nice, I gotta admit.”

“Glad you like it.”

“Mmmm....”

“Danny?”

“Yeah, babe.”

“We should probably get some sleep....”

“You asking me to bed?”

“Heh, uh, well, we do kind of have to share a bed.”

“ _Please_ tell me you are kidding.”

“Um.”

“Steven, seriously?”

“Sorry?”

“I’m going to kill Chin.”

“I don’t snore.”

“Oh, _that’s_ nice. I’m glad you don’t snore. Ugh. Oh, what the hell, I guess it won't kill me.”

“Want me to make you another drink? You could go shower first.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Sure thing, dearest.”

“Oh, I got an upgrade, did I? What brought that on?”

“Not complaining.”

“Duly noted.”

 

 

“Mmmph.”

“Morning to you, too.”

“Ungh.”

“You don’t wake up well, do you.”

“Hmmph?”

“I guess I should have predicted that.”

“Nnngh.”

“Danny.”

“Yeah, babe.”

“You do realize your arm is wrapped around me, right?”

“Mmm.... Just getting in _character_ , babe.”

“Oh, well, in that case....”

“Hey now, I do have _some_ boundaries.”

“No you don’t.”

“Mmmm, you might have a point.”

“Shall I go see if I can get us some coffee?”

“God, I love you.”

“Now, see, that’s more like it. How do you like your coffee?”

“Seriously?”

“Just checking, so are we staying with Danny coffee?”

“I think for the sake of everyone’s safety and my sanity, yeah, we’d better.”

“Fair point. I’ll be back. Want something sweet if I can find it?”

“I could make a joke about already having something sweet....”

“Dear god, your blood sugar must really be low. Ow! Hey, try not to break anything.”

 

 

“There you are! Come here, you....”

“Mmmph!”

“ _Just go with it_.”

“Whaaa?”

“ _Kiss me back. Quick_.”

“Mmmmph!!”

“ _They. Are. Watching. Just play along_.”

“Mmngggh.”

“Okay, that was close. Uh, sorry about that. I was followed.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You okay? I guess we should have practiced that.”

“Yeah, no, that’s okay, just grab me and force yourself on me, that’s nothing new.”

“ _Ohhh_.”

“Huh? What, it’s true. You just always take what you want.”

“Mmmm.”

“You don’t agree? Name me one time you’ve wanted something and not just taken it? You’re like the English in colonial times. Oh, pretty island, it’s ours. Inserts flag, pours a drink.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Speaking of drinks, I could sure use one after that little display.”

“Gee, Danny, I’m sorry kissing me causes you to need to drink.”

“That’s okay, it was mostly the shock. The kiss was quite good, actually, considering.”

“Oh? ‘Considering’ what, exactly?”

“Well, you didn’t shave this morning, for one thing.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And, well, I wasn’t prepared.”

“Mmm, that it?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.”

“So, if I shaved, and you were prepared....”

“Yeah, that’d be nice for next time.”

“ _Next time_ , huh? Alright then.”

“Just, you know, assuming that will be necessary for the mission, you understand.”

“Of course.”

“Are the drinks going to make themselves?”

 

 

“Here, darling, your coffee.”

“Ungh.”

“No, I think you need to sit up before you try to drink it.”

“Straw.”

“I don’t have a straw, dearest, and you can’t drink hot coffee through a straw anyway.”

“Watch me try.”

“Here, let me help you sit up....”

“How are you so...upright...anyway?”

“I actually ate food other than vodka last night.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. It helps.”

“ _Now_ you tell me.”

“I did try to point it out....”

“Not hard enough.”

“Oh, I see, so this is my fault?”

“Everything always is.”

“That’s _so_ kind of you to say.”

“I’m a real sweet guy.”

“.... _Yeah_.”

“Oh, wow. What was _that_ tone?”

“Nothing. Just drink your damn coffee, shower, and let’s get on with this, okay? We’re almost done and we, amazingly, haven’t blown it yet, so Danny, please, I’d like to wrap this up.”

“Oh, I see. Tired of me already.”

“Would you just shower, please?”

“Fine. But I’m going to remember that you said that.”

“ _Danny_.”

“I’m going, I’m going, geez.”

 

 

“So, I was thinking we should practice.”

“We’ve been over this, I’ll take out the—”

“Not that, you dolt. The kissing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“You said that.”

“Oh.”

“Steven, really?”

“...I thought it was just fine, we don’t really need to work on it.”

“I think I might need a little more practice, actually. I think it would be better—I mean, more persuasive, you understand—if I didn’t struggle against you quite so much.”

“Danny, you were fine, can we please focus on the mission here? Now, I’ve hidden the detonator in the fruit bowl, all you have to do is pick.... _What_.”

“You hid the detonator in the fruit bowl? Are you insane? What if they find it? God, Steven how could you be so— _mmmph!_ ”

“ _Shhhh_.... There. See, I think it works just perfectly that you struggle against me when I kiss you, because that’s your character.”

“Have I mentioned my plan to kill Chin?”

“Naw, you love it.”

“So, seriously, where’s the detonator?”

“In the fruit bowl.”

“You have got to be— _mmmph!_ Hey! Quit that!”

“....Oh, but it’s so much fun. I think I’ll use this technique of getting you to shut up once we’re back with the team. I think they’ll really appreciate it.”

“You jerk.”

“Yeah, but again, you love it.”

“Could we please focus just for a few more hours here and try to not get killed please?”

“Sure thing, darling.”

“Thank you.”

“Come here, though, I think you could use another back rub....”

“Oh, you have got to be.... Oh, alright. Mmmm.... _Oh...god_ , Steven, where did you learn that? No, wait, don’t tell me. Classified, right? Just shut up and keep doing that.”

“Okay, dearest.”

“If you want to keep me quiet during team meetings, you could always try this. Ohhh, god.”

“Yeah, you’re not exactly _quiet_ , Danny.”

“You have no idea. Hey, who told you to stop? What... oh for... _mngh!_ Steven, for the love of.... _oh, what the hell_....”

“... _.Mmmm_. Just checking it still works. I think I’ll stick with the kissing for shutting you up.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Pardon?”

“Okay, use the kissing. It works. It’s nice. I... yeah.”

“....Danny?”

“We’ll talk about this later. Look—they’re heading towards the main house. We’re on.”

“The detonator really is in the fruit bowl.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I know you do. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“You’d better.”

 

 

“See? Didn’t I tell you I’d make it up to you?”

“By getting me shot?”

“Okay, not that part of it.”

“Um, by kissing me in front of the team?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Hate to break it to you, but that doesn’t count as making it up to me.”

“You’re right, they thought that was still part of the act. I’ll have to do it again once you’re out of the hospital, just to make it clear.”

“And this makes it up to me how? Oh my god, wipe that smirk off your face right this instant, please. You know, if you really wanted to make it up to me, you could have brought food.”

“Like this?”

“Oh god, I love you.”

“See, that’s better. Here, let me unwrap the sandwich for you. Do you need me to feed it to you? That cast looks uncomfortable.... I’ll probably have to do lots of things for you for a while.... _What?_ ”

“Just... come here.... No, closer. Just a little closer.... Yeah. _Right there_.”

“ _Mmmmph!_ ”

“Yeah, you’re right. The kissing really works for shutting people up, that really is going to come in ha— _mngh!_ ”

“ _Yeah_ , it does.”

“I really do hate you.”

“I know, Danny. I love you too.”


End file.
